


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by AllyWrites1998



Category: Styx (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, Beneath a Moonless Sky, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWrites1998/pseuds/AllyWrites1998
Summary: Tommy and Dennis have a moment before Dennis leaves the band. Inspired by the song from "Love Never Dies".
Relationships: Tommy Shaw/Dennis DeYoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Beneath A Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhiladelphiaBurke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiladelphiaBurke/gifts).



Tommy looked around his hotel room. Now an old man, he looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. His once boyish looks were fading into that of a grizzled old rock star. 

The band had been invited to a music festival by a mysterious Mr. D and considering their album had just been finished and there were no tours scheduled, they figured why not. Suddenly Tommy heard a knock on the door. 

In the door stood a tall, lanky man at least 7 years his senior with curly white hair, piercing blue eyes, and a Roman nose. It hit Tommy like a ton of bricks that this was Dennis DeYoung, his former bandmate and friend.   
Tommy looked at Dennis with a weary look in his baby blues. 

“You’re Mr. D aren’t you?” Tommy asked, knowing what the answer would be. 

“Tommy before you say anything, remember our night together.” Dennis cupped the younger man’s face in his nimble pianist hands. 

Tommy looked at Dennis longingly, the sound of their perfect coupling replaying in his mind. 

1999-shortly before Dennis left the band for good. 

It was the night before Dennis was due to announce his permanent departure from Styx. He was actually relieved his contract was up. He’d have complete creative control over his work. He just wished Tommy would go with him. 

Ah yes, Tommy Roland Shaw. Dennis smiled as he remembered when the youngest member of the band was a long blond haired, baby-faced vocalist. He had served as Dennis' secondary vocalist for years. And occasionally his on and off lover. He hoped Tommy would come to him tonight. Feel his soft, supple skin on Dennis'. 

As if on cue Dennis heard a knock. It was Tommy. And he had just walked through the rain. 

“Hey Den…” Tommy said, his voice soft. The soft voice never failed to melt Dennis where it counts. 

“You look wet.” Dennis stated bluntly as the younger man came in from the rain. His clothes clung to his slim body, his long blond hair stuck wet to his face. “Get out of those clothes, you’re gonna catch a cold babe.” Dennis fussed. 

Tommy warmed up slightly inside, remembering when Dennis wrote their hit “Babe". He told the media it was for his wife Suzanne but in reality, Dennis was looking at Tommy the entire time during recording. 

“Thought we agreed that was done.” Tommy says. 

“Tommy…our bond will never truly go away. I practically immortalized it in several songs.” Dennis leaned over him, unbuttoning Tommy’s shirt which revealed barely any chest hair. His smooth chest never failed to excite Dennis. 

Their eyes locked with each other and after a pregnant pause, their lips locked in a delicate yet passionate embrace. It was more than just two lips touching, it was souls connecting.

“One final time Tommy. Then I promise you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine. But just let me…just once more…” 

Tommy’s hands made quick work of Dennis' buttons, his long fingers combing through the dark, rich hair on Dennis' chest. 

“Still hard for me Den?” Tommy asked softly. 

“Always babe.” Tommy felt the older man cup his cheek before unzipping his pants. His hard, strained manhood stood out at Tommy. Begging for lips on them. Dennis’s hands ran through Tommy’s golden blond locks. 

Dennis gasped as the younger man’s soft tongue licked tendrils along Dennis' shaft. Dennis could feel every ridge of Tommy’s taste buds. Dennis’ head snapped back as his golden-haired paramour pleasured him. 

As Tommy’s warm, wet mouth made Dennis weak with pleasure, he pulled Tommy by the cheeks to look him in the eye, cock popping out of Tommy’s mouth with an audible sound. 

“Tommy, you’re doing great. But I want to be inside of you when I climax.” Dennis grinned. 

Dennis retrieved a condom from his pocket and slid it   
on. He hated it but after the AIDS crisis, he couldn’t be too careful. 

"You had that prepared?!" Tommy asked. Dennis only chuckled. 

Tommy was already on his hands and knees, readying himself for Dennis. 

“Maybe we could do it raw? Just this once?” Tommy asked. And Dennis was but a slave to Tommy in the bedroom. 

With a swift motion, he threw the condom in the trash  
"Ready?" Dennis asked, admiring his still gorgeous lover. 

"Do it..." Tommy sighed as Dennis rubbed a healthy amount of lubricant on the blond-haired beauty. 

Dennis pushed into Tommy's warm cavity and let out a long, enraptured sigh. Tommy was absolutely perfect. All his, if only for tonight. As Dennis pushed Tommy to the point of no return, everything else melted away. The band, their troubles, everything. 

Finally it came upon the older man like a tidal wave and he filled Tommy up, shuddering. 

They collapsed together and surrendered to the night. 

-<>\- 

Tommy had already decided that night that he was going with Dennis and woke up to say "I love you". 

But Tommy looked to the other side of the bed and Dennis was gone. 

The note said: 

"Tommy,   
If you're reading this I've left. We're better off without each other no matter how much I love you. Take care of Jeanne for me. She's a good woman and a good partner, unlike me. And yet I won't regret from now until I die. The last night we shared. 

Your "babe", 

Dennis DeYoung" 

Tommy fell on the floor, his body heaving with sobs. 

The next day Dennis announced his departure from Styx and Tommy sat through it straight faced but inside he was dying. 

PRESENT DAY

"Do you remember?" Dennis asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Of course you Italian dunce. Why did you leave me?" Tommy's blue eyes were littered with tears. 

"I knew you'd do better without me. And you have! Look at you and James. You're touring to sold out crowds. And now?" 

"How can you talk about now Dennis? Look at us!" Tommy cried. "We're old men with wives and children. We blew our chance." 

The gray-haired keyboardist gathered the younger into his arms, the rain pouring just like that night beneath a moonless sky....

_____________________________________________________

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
